1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a disposable animal litter box for use with granular materials to collect and dispose of a cat's waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Domestic animals, such as cats, frequently use litter containers filled with various kinds of granular material to perform their natural instinct of burying their feces and to provide an easy way to collect and dispose of the cat's waste. These litter containers must be periodically emptied and cleaned in order to prevent a strong stench and odor from occuring. The cleaning of a litter container is usually an objectionable task, and such containers are often difficult to clean because the cat's urine filters through the litter and settles in the bottom of the container. This results in the litter becoming moist or saturated, which in turn makes the removal of the litter from the container a tedious and unpleasant task.
In an effort to overcome the unpleasant task of emptying litter from a container, disposable containers have been tried and used on a limited basis. However, the prior art disposal containers have generally possessed certain inherent disadvantages, such as instability and unreliability of the container to retain the urine and particulate matter, especially when the cat is burying its feces. Thus, new and improved disposable litter containers which overcome the before-mentioned inherent deficiencies of the prior art devices would be highly desirable.